Office Troubles
by SweetLove.K
Summary: Two sexy friends, work in a firm full of men, they are the only women there. The guys hit on them daily, but all they wan't is a hot guy, who likes them for them and he has to have a job. But will they ever find that, or will they just find perverted men?
1. Chapter 1

**Office Troubles: ****Chapter 1!**

\

**\**

**\**

**\**

**\**

**\**

"After we do that we have to check for errors, and glitches, then we can render it finished" said the lady.

She was wearing a low cut black dress with a silver belt around her waist. The dress reached above her knees. It hugged her in all the right placeS, showing off her curves and cleavage. She wore black 6 inch heels, a silver necklace with a big diamond butterfly pendant and big silver hoop earrings. She had long, silky black hair that reached the middle of her back, and a stray bang in between her big purple eyes.

She was absolutely gorgeous.

"Right then we can start on the next project" said another lady with long bright wavy orange hair that reached the middle of her back. She was wearing a red dress, with a very low cut front, that made it look like her breasts were gonna spill out of it. She had on red heels and wore a big gold belt around her waist. She wore a gold necklace with a solid gold heart with yellow diamonds in it and big gold earrings. She had a beauty mark on the right side of her face near her lips and she had icy blue eyes. But she was taller than the other lady.

She was too sexy.

"Yes we can, so let's get started on it, and if we are lucky we can finish it today" said the first lady as she started to pack up her stuff.

This was supposed to be a meeting with all the top workers in Japan, but in truth they were only a bunch of perverts seeing as the two ladies are the only ladies in the whole thing. Their names are Rukia Kuchiki and Rangiku Matsumoto. They are the two most hottest and sought out women in Japan. They were the best of friends, they did everything together. They worked hard to get their company where it is now, and they are still doing it. But right now they needed a break.

"Good job on the speech Rukes" complimented Rangiku with a smile as she too packed up her stuff.

"Thanks, and I hope they got it cause they were just staring at us the whole time,...drooling" scoffed Rukia as she started to walk out of the meeting room.

"I know, it's not our fault we look like this, plus two of the men were missing, they never showed up" said Rangiku as she followed Rukia out of the meeting room. Both of them leaving the men drooling, at their swaying hips and plump butts.

"Yeah I know but I guess we'll meet them at the next meeting, it seems they had personal problems" said Rukia as they were now in the hall way walking back to their offices, to get their stuff so they can get something to eat.

"I just hope they aren't as perverted as those other men in their, and will actually get something done" said Rangiku.

"I'm with you on that one Ran" said Rukia with a knowing look, as she fingered her butterfly pendant.

"You know what I want?" said Rangiku putting on a thoughtful look.

"What?" asked Rukia as she took out the key to open their office door.

"A hot guy, but one that likes me for me, and makes a lot of money" said Rangiku, as she put her stuff down on the desk and dropped into her seat.

"Same here, all the hot guys now a days, like us for our body, and some of them don't even have a job" said Rukia as she dropped into her chair as well.

"I know right" said Rangiku as she turned to Rukia.

Rukia turned to Rangiku and they both put their feet up on their desks.

"So where do you want to go for lunch?" asked Rukia as she took out her big black, Gucci bag.

"I don't know, let me see how much money I got" said Ragiku as she picked up her red Dereon bag and took out her wallet.

"How much you got?" asked Rukia.

"I got five hundred, on me now" said Rangiku with a pout.

"I got five hundred too and why are you pouting?" asked Rukia as she rose an eyebrow.

"Because I wanted to go shopping" answered Rangiku still wearing her pout.

"You always want to go shopping" said Rukia with a small smile as she looked at her friends pouting face.

"So what's wrong with that, a girl can never have too many clothes" said Rangiku as she looked with at Rukia with a look that said "duh".

"Yeah, of course you would say that, but enough of you I'm hungry" said Rukia as she tried to think of a place to eat.

"Your so mean to me, Rukie" said Rangiku as she pretended to be hurt and cry.

"You know what lets got to that restaurant down the block, I am too hungry to drive all the way to the mall" said Rukia ignoring Rangiku.

"Fine, just let me sit her for another minute" said Rangiku as she gave up with trying to convince Rukia and leaned back into her chair and closed her eyes.

"Kay, but not too long" said Rukia as she too leaned back into her chair and closed her eyes.

Knock, knock, knock!

"Come in" they both said not moving from their spots.

The door opened and in came two men. They just stood their and stared at the two women behind the desk.

_Fuck!_

It was quite for a while before Rangiku and Rukia decided to break the silence.

"What do you want?" asked both of the girls tiredly.

"We missed the meeting and wanted to know what we missed" said the first man in a husky voice.

The girls opened their eyes and looked at the men.

_Damn!_

**\**

**\**

**\**

**\**

**\**

**\**

* * *

**How was that, not the best, but I tried. If you liked it please review, it would mean so much to me!**

**I edited it, and hopefully it is easier to read than last time!**

**Thank you,**

**-Sweet Love .K. :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Office Troubles: ****Chapter 2!**

\

**\**

**\**

**\**

**\**

**\**

"Ummm, who are you guys" asked Rukia sweetly and the guys just stared at her, looking her up and down, then nodding slightly saying they like what they see.

"I'm Ichigo Kurosaki" said the man with the spiky orange hair. He was tall and wore a cocky smirk as he looked at Rukia. He was wearing black slacks and a white dress shirt, with black dress shoes. You could see the outline of his muscles through his shirt and his amber eyes, were intense.

"Gin Ichimaru" said the other man with silver hair. He was tall too and wore a big smile on his face. He had moved his eyes from Rukia and was now checking out Rangiku. He had luring red eyes, as he stared at Rangiku. He also wore black dress pants and a white dress shirt with black dress shoes.

"Oh, your the heads over at the Jujin corporation" piped up Rangiku.

"The one and only, and you ladies are the only female heads and workers in all of Japan" said Ichigo.

"Yup, the one and only" said both girls copying their statement with a proud look of accomplishment on their faces.

"So wat'd we miss at da meeting" asked Gin in a husky voice.

"Nothing much just have a seat and we will run over the things as quickly and simple as possible" said Rukia.

"Oh take your time" said both of the guys with a predatory look in their eyes.

"Ummm okay" said Rukia as both a her and Rangiku got their feet off of the table.

Ichigo and Gin did not miss the action as their eyes trailed up the girls long creamy legs.

"So lets see..." started Rukia as she began to retell her speech and do what she had did before in the meeting.

After about ten to twenty minutes, she was finished and she looked at the guys to see if they had the same look they had as the guys in the meeting before. And to the girls surprise, they didn't. They were entirely professional.

"And...that's it I guess" said Rukia as she started to pack up her things again.

"Really, well that was a great idea, can we work with a partner on this project coming up?" asked Ichigo.

"Yes you may, who do you guys have in mind?" asked the girls as she then took her seat in her chair again.

"You two" said the guys.

Though they did not show it, but the girls were shocked. Normally they worked together on projects seeing as they were the only girls. But of course they could always reject them.

"Why would you want to work with us?" asked Rangiku hiding her shcoked expression, with true curiousity.

"Do we need a reason?" asked Gin with a cocky smirk on his face.

"Uh, yeah you do" said Rukia.

"Fine, we want to work with you two because we like you" was all that Ichigo said before the office became real quite.

**\**

**\**

**\**

**\**

**\**

**\**

* * *

**How was that? It was kind of boring but, I don't even know anymore but, that's how it came out. Hope you liked it, and please Review!**

**Thank you,**

**-Sweet Love .K. :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Office Troubles: ****Chapter 3!**

\

**\**

**\**

**\**

**\**

**\**

"Because you like us?" said Rukia sarcastically.

"Do you really think that's enough?" questioned Rangiku with an elegant brow raised.

"Yes" said they said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Rukia and Rangiku raised both their eyebrows and gave them a disbelieving look.

"Uh..no, no" they both said stuttering.

"Yes, no, which is it" said Rukia.

"Definitely no" said Ichigo.

"We figured we would have to prove that we are worthy to be both your partners" said Gin.

"Well you figured right" said Rangiku as she leaned back in her chair with Rukia.

"Show us what you got" she said simply as she put her feet up on the desk not caring if her thighs were showing.

"Well for the partners thing, how about you just give us a chance, and for the dating thing..." started Gin.

"We'll just have to court you" said Ichigo.

"Court." started Rukia.

"Us." ended Rangiku.

"Yeah" they said scratching the back of their heads nervously.

"Courting?" said Rukia questionably.

"Does anyone even do that anymore?" asked Rangiku.

"I don't know, but it doesn't matter" said Gin.

"Because whether you like it or not, we will court you and succeed at making you two" he said pointing at the two ladies in front of them "go out with us" Ichigo finished.

"And we don't get a say in this?" asked Rukia.

"Nope" said the two with a smirk on their faces.

"It's useless to argue with you too" said Rukia with a sigh.

"You guys can be our partners, and about the courting part...good luck" said Rangiku as she leaned back in her chair and closed her eyes.

"Now get out" said Rukia as she closed her eyes at well officially ending the conversation.

* * *

"Ran?" called Rukia as she opened one of her amethyst eyes.

"Yeah, Ru" she answered opening one of her eyes as well.

"Do you think they were serious?" asked Rukia.

"I think they were, but I wouldn't put it pass them despite only meeting them an hour ago" said Rangiku softly.

"Yeah they seem kinda cocky, don't they?" said Rukia turning to Rangiku.

"Definitely..but we just gotta play hard to get, and hopefully they'll back off" said Rangiku as she opened both her eyes and looked at Rukia.

"I thought we were hard to get already" said Rukia.

"True, true, but we just have to double it because those two do not take no for an answer" said Rangiku.

"Well we'll just have to make them"

\

**\**

**\**

**\**

**\**

**\**

* * *

**Late I know but I updated, I've just been really busy is all. So please review.**


End file.
